dysothtriamushfandomcom-20200214-history
Roetha
Of all the races in Dysothtria the Roetha are the most unique because they have the blood of the Guardians flowing through their veins. While they are most often found on the outskirts of cities, towns and villages, they can also be seen wandering the city streets, or passing through the smaller towns and villages. While they are not run out of town outright, there is a palpable mistrust that can be felt, if not seen, by the locals. The mistrust is a product of fear and superstition brought on by the mystery that surrounds those of the race. It is rumored that, while they don't practice the magic of the archaists, they are tapped in to an older, more primitive, and frightening type of magic - something unmonitored, and uncontrolled. They frequently travel, but if they can find a spot to settle for a time where they're not run off by the locals, they will make temporary camps nearby larger cities or towns. They can always be found in tight knit family groups, and share very little about themselves. In fact, they are more likely to spread misinformation about themselves out of a sense of self preservation, willing to let others believe they have great power to be feared and respected. General Appearance The Roetha are quite Human on the surface. Yet there is something about being in their presence, something unseen, that makes those not of the Roetha feel distinctly uncomfortable. More often, the individual can't explain why they feel uncomfortable, but will feel a strong urge to put some distance between themselves and those of the blood. They tend toward the dusky, or darker complexions, with dark brown to black hair, and equally dark eyes. They can range in physical height and shape, the same as their Human cousins, but no matter their shape, they always seem to be vibrant, full of life and energy. Life Span Because of their link to the Guardians the Roetha live an average of 150 years and are considered to have reached adulthood by the age of 14. Traits, Advantages & Disadvantages * Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom is increased by 2. * Age: Average is 150 years & are considered to have reached adulthood by the age of 14. * Alignment: All alignments are available to this race; however, quite often those of this race lean toward Chaotic. * Size: They range in height from 5’0” to 5’10” on average. * Demi-God Born: Because of the Guardian blood flowing through your veins you have an advantage to learning spells of any nature as well as casting. All players gain the proficiency Religion, but must choose as one of their patron guardians either Maik or Miach (whichever line from which they’re born). As a result of their blood, they make others uneasy and are at a disadvantage to all Charisma rolls when interacting with someone new. * Languages: All players start with Common, Roethan and their native tongue (the language of the region they were born in). * Weapon Proficiency: Players who choose this race must choose one of the following weapon proficiencies to start with: Bladed, Bludgeoning or Ranged weapons. * Armor Proficiency: Players who choose this race must select one of the following armor proficiencies: Light, Medium or Heavy armor. Culture When a child of the Roetha reaches the age of 14, they are considered an adult, and take on the responsibilities of an adult, in the family unit - except when it comes to the rites of joining, known as Bonding. Quite often, pairings are matched by their parents, or the heads of family - sometimes in effort to form alliances with other family groups, or just to maintain diversity within the bloodlines. It is strictly forbidden for any of the Roetha to bond with someone not of the blood, although provisions have been made to increase their numbers by bringing in chosen individuals. If they are judged to be worthy, they are presented with the opportunity to become of the blood, and a special ritual must be performed. Ryo Ryo is a practice, unique only to the Roetha. Due to Guardians being in their lineage, there is power in their blood, and the Roetha are able to use that blood to perform rituals and spells. In each of the paths below, the practitioner must utilize their own blood to make the spells work. Blesteme This is the art of blessings and curses, crafting charms, talisman, tokens and even voodoo dolls. The practitioner is also able to give the 'evil eye'. In crafting items, they must be imbued with the practitioner's blood, but for casting the 'evil eye', the practitioner only needs to draw on the power inherent in their blood. This is available only to the Styrios Clan. * 1: At this level, * 2: At this level, * 3: At this level, * 4: At this level, * 5: At this level, Cheiromancy This is the art of reading palms, tea leaves, tarot cards and crystal balls to see the past, present or future, telling fortunes. With tarot cards and crystal balls, both must be crafted utilizing the practitioner's blood (mixing their blood with the paint for the cards). The tarot cards work best for the practitioner whose blood was used in the making. This is available only to the Noroc Clan. * 1: At this level, * 2: At this level, * 3: At this level, * 4: At this level, * 5: At this level, Fantome This is the art of communicating and interacting with the spiritual plane. This is available only to the Noroc Clan. * 1: At this level, you are able to call on spirits, but they are random and may not always be cooperative. * 2: At this level, * 3: At this level, * 4: At this level, * 5: At this level, you are able to summon specific spirits and bind them to do your bidding. Fascina This is the art of fascination, utilizing forms of music, either produced by an instrument or the practitioner's voice. If utilizing a musical instrument, time and care must be put into crafting the instrument, and it must be imbued with the practitioner's blood and blessed. This is available only to the Styrios Clan. * 1: At this level, * 2: At this level, * 3: At this level, * 4: At this level, * 5: At this level, Maik's Bloodline Lolonyo (Heavens) & Phaedra (Time & Space) bore Esben (Wisdom) & Mirari (Fate). Esben & Mirari bore Maik (Luck). Maik & Daleyza (Human Mortal) were the beginning of the First line. (Maik Bloodline Origin Story) More often than not, those of Maik's bloodline are gentle and peace-loving people, just trying to make their way in the world. They are a simple, but hard-working people, plying their trades as expert craftsmen, hired hands, expert animal handlers, or entertainers. Some have deigned to fall into the stereotype that others would place upon them, that of thieves, con artists, and dark practitioners, but the majority prefer to make an honest living. Those of Maik's bloodline are of the Noroc Clan. Miach's Bloodline Lolonyo (Heavens) & Phaedra (Time & Space) bore Esben (Wisdom) & Lolonyo & Drea (Waters) bore Lysandra (Storytelling). Esben & Lysandra bore Miach (Secrets) and Miach & the quadruplets Aureliana, Aeliana, Amoret & Aveline bore the second bloodline. (Miach Bloodline Origin Story) There are many similarities between Maik's bloodline and Miach's bloodline. The biggest difference is, more of Miach's bloodline are the reason for the stereotype that has developed about the Roetha. They tend to be wilder in spirit, though they prefer to call it passionate. They, too, share skills of being craftsmen, expert animal handlers or entertainers, however it would be less likely for any of them to be found working for someone else, unless they were pulling a long con. Those of Miach's bloodline are of the Styrios Clan. Opinions of Other Races Humans They are a suspicious lot, and easy to fool, but beware of them. Just because they're simple, doesn't mean they're not dangerous. Ithnevarians Careful with these folk. They are nearly as much of a mystery as we try to be. Half-Breeds While not our brethren, we can feel their pain. They, too, go through life being judged by what they are, rather than WHO they are. Pirotaians Interesting fellows, quite entertaining, and resourceful. They're underestimated, and that's a dangerous thing. Xadrians Quiet, wise, but don't be foolish and think they're harmless. Despite their small stature, they can be quite formidable. Melthorians Big, lumbering monsters. There could be a few who have more brains than brawn, but they're surely the minority. Orta > Category:Races